thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Beichte
|Originaltitel = The Big Scary U|FSK = 16|Bild = TWD 805 Eugene.jpg|Regisseur = Michael Satrazemis|Drehbuch = Story: Scott M. Gimple & David Leslie Johnson & Angela Kang Teleplay: David Leslie Johnson & Angela Kang |Erstausstrahlung USA = 19. November 2017 (AMC) |Erstausstrahlung Pay = 20. November 2017 (FOX) |Erstausstrahlung Free = 14. Oktober 2018 (RTL II)}} Die Beichte ist die fünfte Folge der 8. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Es ist die 104. Folge insgesamt. Die Original Ausstrahlung erfolgte 19. November 2017 und die Pay-TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland war am 20. November 2017. Kurzbeschreibung Gabriel und Negan sind aufeinander angewiesen, um der gewaltigen Beißerhorde zu entkommen. Die Saviors geraten ohne Negan in Bedrängnis und suchen den nächsten guten Schachzug im Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Kann Simon die Macht unter den Saviors an sich reißen? Vorspann Gabriel erklärt in der Kirche vor Gott, dass er nicht fürchtet zu sterben, sondern dass sein Tod sinnlos sein könnte. Handlung Gregory bekommt von Simon etwas zu essen gereicht und dieser sagt ihm, dass er alles richtig gemacht habe. Er spricht ihn aber noch mal auf den Verrat an, bei dem Gregory schwört, dass er davon nichts wusste. Simon erklärt aber erneut, dass er alles richtig gemacht habe. Er solle jetzt aber ein Problem für ihn lösen. Gregory sitzt kurze Zeit später vor Negan und ein paar anderen und bedankt sich, dass er überhaupt vor ihm reden dürfe. Gregory meint, dass er nicht gerne Leute töte, doch Negan widerspricht dem. Es ginge darum, die richtigen Leute im richtigen Moment zu töten, um viele andere zu retten. Dwight möchte sich das nicht länger anhören und geht. Gregory meint dann, dass er den Konflikt beenden könne, bevor er anfängt. Er wolle diejenigen, die nicht auf ihn hören, aus Hilltop rauswerfen. Gregory behauptet, dass er immer noch der Anführer sei, was Negan aber bezweifelt, weil Maggie einen Haufen Leute von ihm nach Alexandria gebracht habe. Negan glaubt, dass Gregory nur sich selbst retten wolle und sich immer nach dem Wind ausrichtet. Gregory meint, loyal zu sein, und Simon ermutigt ihn, Negan wirklich zu überzeugen. Gregory erklärt, dass man ihn ausgenutzt habe und er es wieder in Ordnung bringen werde. Simon meint, dass sie mit vielen Leuten dort einmarschieren sollten und Gregory Hilltop wieder übernimmt. Negan gefällt das aber nicht, weil die Menschen eine wichtige Ressource seien. Er geht Simon an und fragt, ob er etwa rückfällig werde. Simon gibt klein bei. Negan erklärt, dass man Rick, Maggie und Ezekiel lebend bekommen müsse um sie dann vor allen Menschen hinzurichten. Nur das würde Wirkung zeigen. Plötzlich sind draußen Schüsse zu hören. Negan stellt fest, dass es sich nicht lohnt, Munition zu verschwenden, weil die Angreifer sich einen Schutzwall gebaut haben. Er meint, man könne ja mal rausgehen und plaudern. Er und seine Leute gehen raus. Gabriel ist mit Negan im Wohnwagen und dieser nimmt die Waffe von Gabriel an sich. Dann hilft er ihm hoch und zeigt an, dass sie ruhig sein sollten. Während sie warten, dass die Beißer wegziehen, meint Negan, dass Rick ein Arschloch sei. Gabriel meint, dass er das Arschloch sei, doch Negan verteidigt sich und erklärt, dass Rick Schuld daran hatte, dass er Leute töten musste. Dann fragt er, warum Gabriel Gregory gerettet hatte. Er erklärt, dass er keinen sinnlosen Tod haben möchte und es einen Grund geben könnte, warum er so gehandelt hatte. Vielleicht sei er jetzt hier, damit Negan beichten könne. Rick versucht dem Fahrer der Waffen Informationen zu entlocken. Er meint aber nur, dass alle tot seien und somit niemand gewonnen habe. Da seien nur noch der König, ein Gehilfe und eine kurzhaarige Dame. Alle anderen seien tot und sie haben schuld daran. Er stirbt an seinen Verletzungen und Rick verhindert, dass er sich verwandelt. Negan meint zu Gabriel, dass viele Menschen sterben werden, wenn man glaubt, dass er tot sei. Er habe auch nichts zu beichten. Er möchte von Gabriel wissen, warum er Priester geworden sei. Gabriel meint, dass er Menschen helfen wolle, und Negan meint, dass er dies auch tue. Er beginnt zu pfeifen, sodass die Beißer wieder näher kommen. Im Gebäude überlegen Simon und Co, was sie jetzt tun sollten, weil Negan eventuell tot sein könnte. Regina schlägt vor, dass man ein paar Arbeiter rausschicken könnte, um die Beißer abzulenken. Eugene äußert seine Bedenken und bekommt von Dwight und anderen recht. Sie überlegen dann lieber erst mal, wer intern für den Schlamassel verantwortlich ist. Dwight meint, dass man auch ohne Opfer rauskommen könne. Simon stimmt ihm zu, meint aber auch, während er Eugene anschaut, dass man den Maulwurf finden werde und ihn ganz langsam töten werde. Eugene besucht Dwight in seinem Raum und bedankt sich bei Dwights Unterstützung. Eugene erklärt, dass er verstehen kann, dass man Eugene als Maulwurf verdächtigt und dankt Dwight auch dafür, dass er ihm den Rücken frei hält. Dwight meint, dass er ihm nur recht gegeben hatte. Gabriel und Negan unterhalten sich darüber, dass Menschen schwach seien. Gabriel meint, dass das auch auf Negan zutreffe, weil er Unschuldige töte. Negan widerspricht, weil er keine Unschuldigen töte. Außerdem hält er sich für stark, weil er die Menschen stark mache und eine große Gruppe aus einem wilden Haufen geschaffen habe, die in dieser Welt zurecht kommt. Negan meint, dass er sich Gabriel als neues Projekt ansehe. Da die ersten Bretter des Wagen aufbrechen, fragt Gabriel, ob er nicht doch etwas zu beichten hätte. Negan behauptet aber, dass er niemand Unschuldigen getötet habe, die Arbeiter immerhin Essen kriegen und die Frauen, die er habe, sich eben so entschieden haben. Gabriel fragt nach einer ersten Frau und Negan umklammert Lucille um dann auszuholen. Gabriel flüchtet durch eine Tür in einen Nebenraum, während Negan einen eindringenden Beißer tötet. Daryl und Rick bergen die Waffen vom Auto und Daryl meint, dass man diese Waffen nun benutzen könne. Es gibt kein Königreich mehr. Man müsse nur ein Loch ins Sanctuary sprengen und dann werden die Beißer nachziehen und sich ergeben. Rick meint, dass dort aber auch Arbeiter seien, Familien und Kinder. Man könne nicht riskieren, sie auch gegen sich zu richten. Daryl will das trotzdem durchziehen, doch Rick will bei seinem Plan bleiben. Daryl meint, dass er das nicht zu entscheiden habe, und schlägt Rick nieder. Es kommt zu einem Kampf der beiden. Währenddessen spielt Eugene Computer, als der Strom ausfällt und er "verdammt" ruft. Rick und Daryl kämpfen weiter, als sie feststellen, dass der Wagen Feuer gefangen hat. Sie können sich gerade noch so vor der Explosion retten. Rick versucht seinen Wagen wieder zu starten, doch dieser streikt. Daryl kommt mit dem Motorrad an. Rick erklärt erneut, dass es einen Plan gebe. Daryl aber meint, sie müssten gewinnen. Rick geht zu Fuß und will beim Plan bleiben, während Daryl in die andere Richtung fährt. Negan erklärt, dass Menschen eine Ressource seien und sie es schaffen könnten, zurück ins Sanctuary zu kommen, indem sie tot spielen. Er wolle Gabriel nicht einfach töten. Gabriel beichtet vor Negan, dass er seine Kirche aus Angst verschlossen hatte und so seine Gemeinde hat sterben lassen. Das versucht er jeden Tag wieder gut zu machen. Er wird mit Negan mitgehen und ihm zeigen, dass Zusammenarbeit der einzige Weg zu wahrer Gnade ist. Negan solle aber beichten. Er verurteilt Gabriels Tat aber erst mal, dann redet er über seine erste Frau, die seine echte Ehefrau war. Er hatte sie aber betrogen und sie war vor all dem schon krank. Dann ist sie gestorben und er könnte sie nicht vor der Verwandlung verschonen. Da war er schwach. Gabriel vergibt ihm, öffnet die Tür und sie beginnen, einem der Beißer die Gedärme rauszunehmen und sich damit einzuschmieren. Negan und Gabriel machen Lärm um die Beißer in den Wagen zu lassen. Dann versuchen sie sich durch die Menge zu manövrieren. Es fallen aber nicht alle Beißer darauf rein und sie müssen kämpfen. Doch auch von der Empore kommen Beißer. Simon und Co beraten sich, als ihnen mitgeteilt wird, dass die Arbeiter hochkommen und sich beschweren, weil es zu heiß sei. Sie beginnen zu streiten, weil sie sich nicht mehr beschützt fühlen. Es kommt die Frage nach Negan, doch Simon erklärt, dass sie zurück in die Werkhalle sollen. Es kommt beinahe zum Aufstand, Regina musste eine Arbeiterin erschießen, als ein Pfeifen beginnt und Negan wieder auftaucht. Er erklärt, dass er erst sterben werde, wenn er dazu bereit sei. Wenn sie dann rausgefunden haben, wie das alles zustande gekommen ist, werden sie wieder das machen, was sie immer machen. Sie werden Menschen retten. Einer der Arbeiter dankt Gott für Negan und dieser wirft Gabriel einen Blick zu und meint, genau deshalb sei er hier. Er lässt Gabriel sanft abführen. Negan und seine Vertrauten beraten, wie sie den Maulwurf finden könnten. Eugene wirft einen düsteren Blick in Richtung Dwight. Rick hört ein Geräusch und entdeckt am Himmel einen Helikopter. Derweil bittet Negan Eugene zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen. Er solle sich darum kümmern, dass die Beißer vor dem Sanctuary verschwinden. Er fragt sich, ob Eugene noch hinter ihm stehe. Einer der Scavenger entdeckt Rick in der Ferne und gibt ein Signal mit einer Pfeife. Unterdessen ist Eugene an der Tür von Gabriel um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Die Tür öffnet sich aber nicht. Eugene schließt die Tür auf und findet Gabriel fiebernd in der Ecke vor. Er erklärt, dass sie Maggies Arzt hier rausholen müssen und dass er deshalb da sei. Besonderheiten * Diese Folge ist 73 Minuten lang. * Negan beichtet über seine "echte" Ehefrau vor der Apokalypse. Trivia